Never Enough
by Serenity Tei
Summary: Cuando te quitaron las esperanzas, la vida, la ilusion...solo queda la Venganza. 'This is the end i've drawn the line...' Drabble sobre Rose cuando la ataco la bestia de su EX prometido y sus amigos... Entren ;


**D****isclaimer: **todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, mientras que la cancion Never Enough es de Epica del Cd The Divine Conspirancy.

* * *

**...::††Never Enough††::...**

**L**a nieve adornaba las calles de Rochester mientras caminaba con lentitud hasta mi casa, rememorando lo hablado con Vera. Pero un par de voces y carcajadas me distrajeron. Allí en la esquina de mi casa, estaba Royce King II junto con un grupo de amigos, sonreí cuando lo vi, ya no importaba que entre nosotros no existiera eso que tenían Vera y su esposo. Que no tuviéramos Amor. El era mi príncipe y yo su princesa y dentro de poco me convertiría en una Reina. En la Reina que por derecho debía ser.  
Lentamente me fui acercando y conforme la penumbra disminuía a causa de uno de los faroles en el que Royce estaba recostado. Pero su reacción no fue la que yo esperaba, se notaba que estaban tomando vino ya que Royce tenía una botella de vidrio de una bebida cara en su mano derecha.

-¿no les dije que mi Rosalie era hermosa?, se vera increíble cuando camine a mi lado-comento con malicia 'mi príncipe' lo cual no me gusto, hablaba como si fuera una nueva camisa que usar y lucir.

-"Es difícil decirlo... Está totalmente tapada"-comento uno de sus amigos mirándome de forma extraña y repulsiva mientras los demás lo imitaban, evaluándome.

-eso tiene fácil arreglo-rió Royce avanzando hacia mi, mientras yo retrocedía un par de pasos, algo no estaba bien, el no era el Royce que yo conocía, algo malo estaba por pasar, lo presentía.- "¡Muéstrale tú aspecto, Rose!"

Luego de decir eso me di vuelta dispuesta a regresar a lo de Vera, cuando escuche un ruido de vidrios rompiéndose, pero no quise voltearme por lo que trate de seguir caminando, pero el me tomo del brazo y me dio vuelta mientras que con la otra mano tomaba la esquina de mi ropa y desgarraba la chaqueta que llevaba encima.

**_Can't you hear me screaming once again?  
Voices you can't hear_**

Literalmente estaba temblando y paralizada, tratando de cubrirme mientras los malditos de sus amigos reían y se acercaban. Entonces algo me volvió a la realidad, Royce arranco mi sombrero logrando que profiriera un grito de dolor, mientras sentía punzadas en los lados de mi cabeza, puesto que el sombrero estaba sujeto a mi cabeza por alfileres. Sin embargo mis gritos fueron amortiguados por las carcajadas de sus acompañantes que poco a poco formaron un círculo entorno a mí.

**_Because you are consumed and in content  
With everlasting greed  
_**

-¿y ahora que piensas?, ¿No crees que tengo buen gusto?-pregunto Royce a su amigo riendo

-sigo creyendo que esta muy tapada-dijo ese ser repugnante mirándome. Y esta vez pude identificar ese brillo en sus asquerosos ojos. Era lujuria.

-es que esto no ha acabado, al contrario es solo el comienzo….-dijo Royce con una mirada peligrosa, que me prometía dolor, mucho dolor.

_**Don't you see me on my hands and knees?  
Begging and bleeding  
You're smiling as you bite the hand that feeds  
That way you'll not foresee**_

Fueron segundos, minutos, horas, de interminable sufrimiento. De dolor eterno. Segundos, minutos, horas en los que suplique que me dejaran, o que alguien me ayudara, todo en vano. Lloraba. Gritaba, pero ese malvado acto no terminaba, al contrario se alargaba. Todo mientras ellos se reían a carcajadas, pero lo que mas miedo y dolor me hacia sentir eran las carcajadas de aquel que alguna vez llame príncipe. El se regodeaba en mi dolor, y nada le importaba.

**_Always watching what your eyes can't see  
Feeling what your arms can't reach  
Thinking you are in need  
Always hearing what your ears can't hear  
Feeling what your arms can't touch  
Thinking you are incomplete_**

El, siempre el. Egoísta. Ruin. Hipócrita. Un ser que no debería existir. Siempre pensando solo en el, en sus necesidades, en lo que quería, ni siquiera me quiso un poco, todo lo que quería era tener un trofeo al que exhibir. Me daba asco.

_**It was never enough that I gave to you  
All of the horror that you've put me through**_

Nunca le importe. Ni yo, ni mis ilusiones, mis pedidos, o mi vida, todo lo que deposite en el nunca sirvió y eso hacia que todo se sintiese mil veces peor.

**_But I cannot make up my mind this time  
This is where I will draw the line_**

Cuando Carlisle me convirtió vi ante mí una nueva oportunidad. Una oportunidad para vengarme. Iba a dibujar la línea, el límite, no lo iba a dejar que simule. Que lo deje pasar. Nunca.

**_Sacrifice my life to be with you  
Why did you leave me?  
There's nothing more from me you can consume  
'Cause you are incomplete_**

Ya no debía temerle. El no podía hacerme nada, en esos momentos yo era quien tenia el poder. No había nada más que pudiera arrebatarme. Nada que me manchase.

**_Everlasting greed  
Would you please answer me?  
And make me complete  
Everlasting greed  
Would you please set me free?  
Fulfill all my needs  
And make me complete_**

Era la hora de la venganza, lo haría pagar a el y a todos sus 'amigos' por haber hecho mi vida miserable, por haberme roto el corazón, por haberme hecho ver la realidad del mundo de la peor manera. Pagarían cada lagrima mía, con su sangre, todo el dolor que yo sentí, ellos lo sentirían en carne propia, rogarían mi perdón y mi misericordia de rodillas, pero yo seria inaccesible, como ellos hicieron conmigo. No había vuelta atrás quería venganza y la tendría.

Un par de semanas después de convertida en vampiresa, tenia trazado mi plan de venganza, y pase a hacerlo realidad.

Uno por uno, los malditos cayeron, rogando y suplicando, tratando de huir, gritando de miedo, y poco a poco Royce se volvió cada vez mas paranoico, asustado por la muerte de sus compañeros, temiendo y sabiendo que el seria el siguiente en caer, aun recuerdo sus gritos…

**_Never again will I be with you  
Not promise eternal carrying us through_**

-Rosalie, por favor… nunca quise que te pasara eso, perdóname, por favor, Rose,…Rose, yo…..te amo, Rosalie, perdóname la vida…y…y podremos volver a empezar, Rose, seremos felices, tu siempre quisiste casarte conmigo… Rosalie, pero favor…-suplicaba Royce mientras pasaba por el umbral vestida de novia y sonriendo angelicalmente, pero no le respondí y me limite a reír amargamente, mientras me acercaba a el.

**_I finally made up my mind this time  
This is the end  
I've drawn the line_**

Después de matarlo, todo había terminado, no era mas la Rosalie que fui, nunca podría volver a serlo. Era fuerte, mas fuerte emocional y físicamente quiero decir, ya nada me haría flaquear de nuevo, no era mas la inocente y superficial chica que fui, aprendí que los cuentos no existen, son solo eso, cuentos, historias que nos llenan de ilusión pero que no existen. Royce nunca fue mi príncipe. Y yo nunca seria una reina.

_

* * *

**N/A: r&r? =D**  
_


End file.
